Best School Year Ever
by AmaneRose
Summary: Itachi has to repeat a grade and is starting to mess with Sasuke by using Sakura. And why is Kakashi's class so hard? ItaSakuSasu Go to my profile and read the notice I changed something. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. The News

Alright here's the first chapt. again. I just had to change Kakashi from the math teacher to the english teacher.

Enjoy!!

* * *

It was a nice and beautiful day. The sun was out. The sky was clear, except for a few clouds and nothing could really make this day go wrong. Except if you were and Uchiha and your name was Itachi. 

"What the HELL!!" Itachi yelled at top of lungs. He just received a letter in the mail saying that he didn't pass his Sophomore year in High School and he had to repeat it. But what made it even worse was that his brother, Sasuke, was going into his Sophomore year. In the letter also came with his schedule. He took a double and read the letter over again, "I can't believe this is happening! What class didn't I pass to deserve this?," he read down the letter again until he came to the part saying what he didn't pass. His eyes widened when he read it.

"No," He said in an astonished voice. He then looked at his schedule and read it over. He had the same exact schedule as last year. He then grabbed his brother's schedule and looked at it. Both of them were on the same team for school and they had one class together that stood out the most, English. Itachi smirked knowing that he, at least, had one class with his brother in it that he could pester him in. But then his smirk quickly faded as fast as it came. He hated this class. But it wasn't English that he hated, it was mostly the teacher that taught it. Kakashi Hatake. Of all the teachers and teams that he had to be put on. He had to be put back on the same team as before with the same teachers.

He really liked this team, except for English of course. He thought that his Science teacher was really hott. His Social Studies teacher was really cool and was probably the only teacher that made everyone pay attention. His Math teacher was almost like his English, but more fun and less strict. Itachi was laughing to himself thinking of how Sasuke was going to survive this year without failing like he did. Because Uchiha's are one of the smartest groups in Konaha and he was practically at the top of the clan, too. If he couldn't pass this class surely Sasuke couldn't pass either without getting help and last year Itachi did have the choose to get help when a Senior girl asked him, but he turned her down. Now he's kind of regretting it too. Because now he has to tell his parents and his father wasn't going to be happy with this either.

A couple hours passed and he had already told his parents about the dilemma and his was, to say, very upset. He called the district and they told him everything. Saying that if a student doesn't pass a class they have to repeat that grade until they pass it. Itachi was in the other room listen to his father yell into phone about. Good thing Sasuke wasn't around, yet. Or he would probably be smiling because he has to repeat a grade but then it would wiped clean of his face when he would realize that he would have his brother in one of his classes.

Just as Itachi got up from his spot on the couch to go to his room, Sasuke came barreling into the room. He was pissed. Itachi just thought that his mom told him the news when he walked in and now he's mad getting ready to yell by the way he took in a deep breath. "Why, in the hell, do I have the same class and Team as you!?!" Yep, Sasuke was surely pissed now.

Itachi responded to Sasuke in a monotone voice answering his question, "I don't know, probably because I didn't pass a class. Surely mom told you that when you walked in, didn't she?"

Sasuke just stood there because all he thought he would get out of him was a shrug, so he didn't say anything. "Thought so." Itachi said taking as Sasuke wasn't responding as his answer. Itachi then walked passed Sasuke and continued onward towards his bedroom.

Upon reaching his bedroom. Itachi went straight to his phone that sat on the opposite side of his room. So when the phone wrung while he was sleeping he wouldn't hear it as much. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear to see if his father was on or not. Lucky for him his father hung up already. He then took it off of ear and proceed with calling his friend Deidara.

'ring..ring..ring..."Hello..yeah," Lucky for Itachi again because Deidara's little sister didn't pick-up. "Hello!" Deidara said louder. He sounded like he had just came in from running.

"Oh..sorry Deidara. I got a little side tracked for a moment," said Itachi rubbing the back of his head, "I've got something to ask you."

"Tell..yeah." He responded, Itachi having his full attention now because it was rare that Itachi Uchiha would ask someone something.

"Did...Did you happen to be held back this year?" Itachi said this in just above a whisper. But Deidara caught it and answered, "No...No I didn't. I just barely passed. By one FRICKIN' POINT too...yeah. I mean it would be a bummer if anyone had to repeat a year especially if you had Kakashi as your teacher too...yeah. Why? Did you get held back because of that class?"

Itachi really didn't want to answer but he took a deep a breath and then slid down the wall and answered, "Yeah I got held back. My dad got all mad and tried to force the administration to let me go on to next year. But of course nothing happened."

"Damn..bummer. Hey well don't ashamed in anyway. That one kid..Zabuza also got held back too. And I think I heard my parents talking about some other people, but I can't remember their names of the top of my head...yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah...AHHHH!!! Dammit you little brat!! Get the hell away from meee!!!...No!! Get out of my room!! You little demon out of hell!!...CRASH!! BANG!!THUMP!!..OWW!! Dammit!! You're gonna regret that you blond haired monkey!!...You are to a monkey!!...Are too!!...Are too!!..Yeah you are!!...Now get out of my room and go bug the next door neighbor or something!!" Deidara had dropped the phone and was trying to beat crap out his younger sister. During the whole time Itachi was sitting against the wall listening to the whole argument and thanking god that he and Sasuke weren't like that. Yes Itachi Uchicha was actually thanking somebody. Even though people didn't see it, Itachi practically thanked someone in someway...in his head.

"Sorry about that...yeah. My sister came into the room," Deidara said almost out of breath from yelling.

"No problem. Hey I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later or something."

"Yeah same here...yeah. I just heard something break downstairs and so help me IF THE DEMON broke another vase."

"bye!" They both said at the same time and then hung up. Itachi reached up and put the phone back on the receiver and then walked over to his bed to take a long, long, hard nap.


	2. News to Friends

Hey sorry it took so but i had problems with fanmily and friends. Enjoy!!

* * *

It was Saturday now, Two days since he found out that Itachi had to repeat a grade. He, Naruto, and Sakura had planned a little meeting that afternoon at Ichikaru so they could talk about what classes they got and other stuff that's been going on over the summer. Sasuke finally arrived at his destination and was greeted loudly by the one and only loud-mouth blond of Konaha, Naruto. "HEY!! Sauke over here!" Of course Naruto also has to make a scene, but to let him that he heard, he did a small wave and then Sakura punched down at mumbled something under breath that he didn't quite hear. He sat down on right side of Naruto, after he regained consciousness of course, while Sakura sat on the other side. She gave him one of legendary smile's that could melt anyones heart. He blushed slightly. Luckly no one saw it too.

"So what have you been up to Sakura." Naruto said cheerfully after they all had ordered their lunches.

"Oh nothing much. Just me, Tenten, Ino,and Hinata went down to the beach for week and while we were there, there was an amusement park and we all went and rode the rides of course. But Ino had to practically force us on the scarier ones, especially Hinata. And then when we came back here it was the day right before that heat wave that hit and some guy tried asked me out," This made Sasuke kinda jealous and got both there attention because they didn't like when other people TRIED to ask Sakura out, "but of course I turned him down. And then when that heat wave hit, my air conditioning thingy broke and then we all sat on the top my roof, in bikinis, and we tried to get tan. But we had to go inside after two flips for each side, which was about 2 hours total and we sat and talkked for the rest of the day. Then for rest of my summer up until now, I've trying to sleep in until noon. And surprisingly it has worked, and once I slept in until 2. Which was yesterday I think." Sakura finished and then started to chow down on her food that was just sat down in front of her. "What you do," Sakura said with half a mouth full of food. She was trying to say, what did you do?.

"Oh you know. Pestering Iruka-sensei to try and get him to buy me ramen, eating ramen, buying ramen and anything else that has to deal with ramen. Oh and trying out that baby-sitting job you signed me up for. And I have say I kinda like it, but having to deal with anymore than two kids, I can't do. Especially if they're girls. Ughhh!! Creepy!! Bad memories, very bad. So how 'bout you Sasuke?"

"Hn. Trying to avoid my brother, walking around and stuff and training for the soccer try-outs that start in three days."

"They start when!?" Naruto said almost spilling his ramen. "I didn't know they in three days! I gotta go get ready!" This was first time Naruto actually ran out from eating his ramen and dind't care. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then sighed. They turned towards each other and then started doing rock, paper, scissors to see who would be the one to pay from Naruto's meal. Sakura won so Sasuke had to pay. Wouldn't be the first time Sasuke had t pay for one his friends. So they turned back to their food and continued to eat their meal in silence.

"Hey Sakua."

"Yeah"

"You wanna know something about Itachi. It involves school, something about his grade, and you'll think it's hilarious?" Sasuke said with smirk on his face.

"Sure!" Sakura was very interested now.

"Itachi has to repeat a grade."

"Ha! Are you serious!?"

"Yeah! Hey I gotta go. I'm going to see if Naruto will let train with him." Sasuke said and then placed down money for both his and Naruto's meal.

"Alright, see ya!" Sakura said as he left and then turned back to continue her meal.

Once Sakura finished her meal and payed. She left to go find something to do.On her walk she cam across none other than Ino. "Hey! Forehead-Girl!"

"Hey! Ino-Pig!" both girls laughed at each other. Sakura and Ino, over the years, have become close friends, especially at school. They still fought every now and then. But non the less they still liked hanging out with each other.

Skura and Ino started talking about things. Like The cutest boy that they saw before they met, people and clothes. At the mention of clothes both girls took off running to the nearest clothes store to see if the could find anything to buy.

* * *

A/N- Hehe. I kinda had a writers block on the SakuraIno part, but hope you liked th chapter any way. Review plez!! 


	3. The assignment

A/N- soryy for hte wait. I couldn't think of anything when I got to end of it. So I just decided to post it like this. So enjoy and once again sorry for the wait.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning and Sasuke and Itachi came strolling into the dinning-room they were tired as hell. They weren't used to getting up so early for the passed three months.

It was the first day of school and they were getting ready so they could leave after they ate. Their father said that Sasuke would have to go with Itachi to school in his car because he totaled his last two cars, his convertible and sports car. His father didn't want him to crash or destroy his Sonata or else then Sasuke wouldn't be able to have anymore cars. _' Damn," Sasuke cursed inwardly to himself for, one, getting into races with people and two, because he didn't like driving with Itachi._

They walked out to their garage and looked at Itachi's three cars that were sitting there. Undented. Unscratched. And untouched in any way. Itachi had a Black Sonata, a Black Lambergene, and a Black Sports Car with dark red seats. Itachi walked over to the Sonata and got in. Sasuke dragged behind and did the same.

Sasuke hated driving with Itachi anywhere because one, Itachi would always say something to catch him off guard and to embarrass him, two Itachi always took his time to get places. He swears that Itachi does that just to annoy him and three they always had to listen to whatever he wanted. That means even if he doesn't turn on the radio they have to listen to beat of wind going by the car. It gets annoying.

Since they lived a decent distance away from their school they had to take the highway to get to school on time. But as they were driving, Sasuke and Itachi had there windows downs, two cars on both sides of the car went by really fast. Itachi say this and thought they were going to get pulled over sooner or later. But then on of the cars that was Sasukes side slowed down and it looked like a blond headed girl was driving.

"Hi!! Sasuke!!" The said girl was waving frantically at Sasuke from her Blue sports Sports Car. Sasuke noticed who it was in an instant, Ino. Then he looked away and rolled the black tinted window of Itachis car up, so that Ino wouldn't see him.

Itachi then looked at Sasuke and opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when Sasuke said, "I have no clue who that is." Itachi then closed his mouth and went back to concentrating on driving, but he then noticed that the other car slowed down right behind him and then the girl who was that Red Sports Car yelled, "Hi!! Sasuke!!!"

Itachi turned to Sasuke and said, "I know you know her." Sasuke was staring at Itachi then he ripped he gaze from him and turned and glared at Sakura, who was driving the Sports car and did a sign with his hands pointing at her, then dragging his hand over his throat signaling that she was dead. Sakura then stuck her tongue out and through something that was aimed at Sasuke but hit Itachi in the head instead when he leaned forward to turn on the radio. Sakura sped off without any second thoughts. Ino seeing this sped off too, to continued their race to school.

Itachi and Sasuke sat in silence the rest of the way to school and along the way Sasuke thought, _"I guess they finally traded in their Slug Bugs for better looking cars...Damn! I wish I still had my Sports Car!!" _Finally, the two brothers arrived at the school. Itachi was still shaken up by the insanely reckless driving of the two girls from earlier and could clearly see how Sasuke had wrecked his former cars. As he parked his beloved car in the first empty space he saw...which was all the way in the back... he spotted one of the cars from the highway; the red one. Itachi started shaking with fear. If he was correct then that was the same chick who had chucked that heavy ass hair dryer at him. He could already feel the bump forming. The older Uchiha peered around the front yard of the school to make sure that the psychotic pink haired female was nowhere to be found. Sadly, she was just now exiting her car. Sasuke stared at his brother, not feeling the slightest bit of worry for him. Silently, he made a mental note to thank Sakura later. A knock at his window woke Sasuke up from lala land. The dark haired male opened his door and stepped out of the car, smirking as his brother shivered in fear of Sakura.

"Is he okay?" It seemed that Sakura notice this obvious fear as well.

"Nah just leave him." Sakura shrugged in response and left to go into the building, many dubbed as Hell. Sasuke was about to follow her until he noticed something; Sakura had left her purse in the front seat of her car...and the window was down.

_"Take it...you know you wanna."_

_'Damnit not you again'_

_"Yes its me, your inner self. Now take the damn money and bale. She'll never know."_

'_Yeah and Itachi does ballet in a pink tutu while my father has tea parties with my mother and her friends, butt naked..sure.'_

_"Hey it could happen."_

_'Right.'_

And against his better judgment, the younger Uchiha grabbed Sakura's purse and swiped all one hundred and eighty dollars. A loud screech was heard over the maniacal laughter of Sasuke's inner voice. Sasuke turned only to see a familiar blue truck speeding down the lot. Itachi, who had finally left the car, turned the opposite direction of Sasuke only to see the blue sports car from earlier and jump back into his car through the open window...literally. Both cars seemed to be about to make a head-on collision until the blue car turned sharply into an empty parking space. The truck didn't seem to be able to stop and before anybody could turn away the truck collided to the back of the car.

"**NARUTO I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"** The screech could easily be described as a thousand howling banshees raining down on earth. The driver of the beat up truck, now known as Naruto, quickly backed out of the end of Ino's car and found a parking space right next to Itachi's car. The elder Uchiha could be seen with his back to his car as if protecting it for the parking truck while glaring at the driver almost suspiciously. Naruto practically fell out of his car and stumbled over to Sasuke.

"Man, how the hell am I gunna help pay for those damages?" Sasuke looked at the money in his hand. '_Wouldn't it be funny if Naruto was caught with the money instead of him?' _Sasuke quickly shoved the money into Naruto's hands. Itachi walked over to his younger brother after the exchange happened. Sasuke looked at Itachi at almost laughed as an evil idea came to his mind. Turning around in a ninja like manner, Sasuke quickly swiped the five packs of gum out of Sakura's purse. The gum was practically her lift and she would literally kill anyone who stole her precious gum. Saskue handed the gum to Itachi and told him that it was a thank you gift for driving him to school. Itachi foolishly took the gum. The boys failed to see the smugly grinning blond who went by the name Ino, watching them from her position on the school's front steps. The female quickly made her way through the mob of people to find Sakura. Oh she could practically taste the revenge she was about to get.

The guys made their way into the hellhole called school and made their way up four flights of steps, only to see a pink haired girl glaring daggers at them. They could literally see the flames behind her. Sakura held out her hand expectantly and the guys stared at her blankly.

"The money." Naruto sent Sasuke an accusing glare before handing Sakura all of her money. Sakura smiled happily and pocketed the money. Ino ran up the Sakura and whispered something in her ear. The happy aura was quickly replaced by an enraged one and before anybody could comprehend what was happening, the small girl literally tackled Itachi. The only downfall to this was that Itachi was standing on the very top step. Both teens went flying down all four flights of steps, all the while Sakura punching Itachi and spouting very unladylike curses that would make Kisame turn green. Speaking of which.

The blue skinned man could be seen trudging up the impossibly long and steep steps. A bystander, who has very little significance in this story, shouted at Kisame to move his ass. The Blue guy looked up a little to late and was knocked over by the Rolling Ball-o-Doom. Sadly, our dear fish was pulled into the dangerous mess and went all the way back down the steps from which he came.

Finally, the ball of limbs was brought to a stop. The funny thing was that it was a wall of lockers that stopped them. Yep, those big useless things finally found a purpose in life. To stop big rolling balls of doom...lovely.

The bell rung signaling that had started. The three were in their first room for the day. Homeroom. English. Since there were four rows of tables and about six could fit at each table, there only ended up being 18 kids for the whole class.

Sakura sat in the second row while Sasuke sat to her right in the third and Itachi to her left in the last row. 5 minutes went by and the teacher finally showed up and started to take attendence. Then he started speaking in some kind of language that they didn't understand, "Bra morgon klass." The class just stared at him. "Ahem, that's 'Good morning class' in Swedish. Now how was your summer break."

A few students raised there hands, but Kakashi ignored them and went straight on with his plan for the day. "Alrighty. Now even though this is the first day of school. I don't care. Now I'm going to pair you up and you ave no chose in the matter. You and your partner will have to read these books," Kakashi pulled out fifty volumes of Come Come Paradise books and slammed them on his desk, "you will then give me a report at the end of the month and your grades will be how well you participate in your partnership. Now lets see." Kakashi stared around the room for a moment acting as if he were thinking, but he was actually trying to get his vision back since he and the Math teacher Genma were down in Figi and had to fly back while they were still drunk, which has now turned into a hangover for him and he is now cursing Genma for the trip. But who could blame him, Figi was/ is the best vacation spot.

"Ah, now." Looked down at his sheet of paper of names and scanned it pairing people up, " Hm, Sasuke and...Ayame. You to will be paired up. Now one of come up and get a book. Itachi and ...Sakura. Do the same please." Sasuke glared at Itachi when he smirked and went up to get their book. Itachi grabbed volume number 37 and Kakashi smiled at him and said, "You're going to like that one." Itachi just nodded his head and went back to his spot and Kakashi went on with the names.

As soon as the bell rung everyone dashed out the door and right as Sakura was about to leave someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. She looked up and saw that it was her partner. Itachi. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Where do you want to meet? My house or yours?" The glint in his eyes made her shiver then respond, "Uh...I'll think about it." With that she left for her next class.

* * *

Review!! 


	4. Just My Luck

Sorry it took me so long but I was doing school and I had other problems. So I hope so like this chapter.

I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, and it was the first time writing something like this so tell me what you think.

R&R

* * *

Sakura had made it to her third class before she realized that her teacher for this hour was none other than her uncle, Orochimaru. When she walked in the room she saw that almost every part of the wall and cabinets were covered in pictures of snakes or information about snakes. Sakura shook her head and sighed, _"Poor Uncle Orochi. He's so obsessed with snakes he can't find a decent girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder if he's gay."_

She went and sat down at one of the tables. When she looked up she saw Itachi standing right in front her, she would've screamed if she didn't cover her mouth in time. He smirked and then sat down at the table in front of her. _"Dammit!! Now I have two classes with him. Geez, I feel like I'm being stalked for Christ's sake."_

**Christ looked up and around from a book he was reading. **_**"Did someone think my name?" **_** He shrugged then went back to his book.**

The bell rung and Orochimaru came through the door. He was wearing a cotton candy button up shirt and dark purple pants. Some where in the back of the classroom you could hear someone cough the word 'Gay' and a few other people start cracking up. _"Now I really do think he is gay...No wait..is that..no!!! That's the outfit I picked out for him when I was nine!! There's no way he could still have that!!"_

"Alright class," Orochimaru said in a cheerful voice. "Today we're going to start to learn about the behavior and surroundings for the snake."

"This is all we learned about last year!!" The kid beside Itachi said.

"Hush it, Zabuza. We don't want to ruin the fun now do we?" It was a rhetorical question and Zabuza just swallowed and then shrunk into his stool. "Now here are your books and open them up to page 378 and then we'll get started." He handed out the books and everyone did as they were told.

Occasionally when Sakura looked up she would catch Itachi staring at her and then go back to his book to continue his work. Apparently Orochimaru had been watching this little fiasco from his lounging position at his desk because when the bell rung he called both Sakura and Itachi to his desk. "Well Sakura-chan it's been awhile since we've seen each other. The last time I saw you was when you were nine and I took you shopping."

"Hehe..yeah I remember that." _All to well for that matter._

Itachi just stared at the two for a moment then cleared his throat to get their attention, "Right well...the reason I called you both here is because I was talking to Kakashi before I came to class and heard that you have been assigned to be partners in English class and thought I could help you out by letting you use the teachers lounge this hour for your lunch and you could get some work done in there."

"Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Huh, well I'm just trying to help you out some, but I'm mean it's just an offer you don't have to accept it."

"It's fine. We'll take the offer. This way we could get some work done here at school and then when were not at school we could continue elsewhere."

"Yep."

Sakura stared at the two guys who seemed to be in some kind of trance with each other and even though she was on the side she could see that they were planning something, but she couldn't tell what it was. _"I don't think I'm going to like this."_

He gave them the extra key to the teachers lounge and they left. Once they got there Itachi unlocked the door and they both went inside. The first thing they saw was an island in the middle of the room and stools on either side. To the left was a counter with food all over it and on the other side was bar filled with a variety of alcohol. Apparently teachers could drink on their brakes. In the back was a couch and two chairs, a glass coffee table, and a TV. The two walked to the island and Sakura sat down at the very end. Sakura hadn't noticed that Itachi locked the door and sat on the right side her and pulled out the book.

Sakura blushed then leaned over so she could also read when he opened it, but instead what happened was when he opened it after the first page she grabbed the book and flung in across to the other side of the island. Itachi stared at his empty hand before turning to Sakura and saying, "Well I guess I could show you what happens instead and we could write the report that way."

"WHAT!! No!! If I can't even read it, what makes you think that I'll watch it on tape?"

"That's not what I meant." Sakura looked confused for a moment before Itachi crushed his lips to Sakura's and engaged in a bruising kiss.

After Sakura calmed herself down from the sudden shock she started to then kiss back. Itachi pulled back for the need of air was becoming to unnerving to ignore. Sakura was about to protest when she felt Itachi's hand start to glide up under her shirt. She gasped and Itachi took the advantage and kissed her, swooping his tongue in and tasting every crevice of her mouth. She tasted like cinnamon. Probably from the gum she was chewing earlier. Itachi started to massage her breast and he got a sharp gasp in return.

Sakura started to respond to Itachi's kiss before she remembered the door and tried to push Itachi away. Just in case someone was to walk in on them. She only managed to get away from his mouth seeing how she just realized that Itachi's other hand had somehow made it to her hip with her not knowing it. She tried pushing him again but only got a grunt in response. "Quit shoving." Itachi ordered.

"Someone might walk in." Sakura said and continued to push him. He just let out a short chuckle. She looked at the door and saw that it was locked. "I locked before I sat down." Itachi then started to kiss her jawline all the way done her neck while she was still staring at the door. Sakura let out a small moan when she felt Itachi start nibbling on her collarbone. He then picked her up off of the stool and walked over to the couch. He dropped her and then proceeded to assault her with butterfly kisses down her neck again. She moaned and writhed underneath him.

Itachi got fed up with her clothing being in the way so he pulled off her clothes and through them aside leaving her only in her bra and underwear. Sakura's flushed face brightened even more and that blush seemed to make her body turn that color too from embarrassment. She started to get up to get her clothes but Itachi pushed her back down and he spoke in such a cold voice that it made her shiver from head to toe, "Don't."

She didn't move to get her clothes or to push him away after that. Itachi leaned down and gave her a quick chaste kiss and then moved down her body kissing a trail of wet, hot butterfly kisses. That soon made her shiver because when the cold air of the room hit those wet spots. Itachi just smirked at this action and continued on. He stopped kissing when he got to the rim of her underwear and looked back up to Sakura and saw she was watching him. He then went back up and gave her full passionate kiss while removing her bra. The kiss went on and both tongues seemed to dance in a battle for dominance. Itachi started massaging her breasts once again but stopped abruptly and got up leaving her there on the couch. Flushed and unsatisfied.

"Get dressed. The bell's about to ring." With that he went over and grabbed the book off the counter and left the room. And just as he said the bell rung. Sakura quickly got dressed and grabbed her stuff that she had brought with her and ran out of the room to her next class. _"Just my luck. Damn bell."_

* * *

R&R_  
_


End file.
